JP 2004-079370 A, for example, discloses a method of obtaining an electrode sheet in which a layer of active material particles is formed on a current collector. The method involves coating the current collector with a mixture paste containing active material particles and a binder, drying the paste, and pressing the resultant material. In this fabrication method, the step of drying the mixture paste requires a large amount of energy, which increases the manufacturing cost.
JP 2014-078497 A discloses a method of manufacturing a lithium-ion secondary battery electrode sheet in which a layer of active material particles is formed on a current collector, by feeding particles containing the active material particles and a binder onto the current collector and then pressing the particles and the current collector. This manufacturing method can simplify or eliminate the drying step, and in that respect, it can keep the manufacturing cost low.